Airbike
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Lal décide d'apprendre à Chrome comment se servir d'une airbike en prévision du Choice. Et si les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochaient pendant cet entrainement.Shojo ai et l'histoire et mieux que le résumé.


**Disclaimer**:Akira Amano

**Note**: Bonjour/Bonsoir voilà donc mon premier on-shot shojo-ai. Ben oui à la base, je suis vrai yaoiste mais je sais pas, là j'ai voulu tenter de faire un peu yuri. Je ne sais pas si c'est très concluant à vous de me le dire ^^. Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p>Chrome se trouvait dans la salle d'entrainement où les autres gardiens avaient appris à se servir d'une airbike en prévision du Choice qui allait bientôt se dérouler contre Byakuran. Même si les garçons l'ignoraient, elle aussi s'entrainait à piloter cet engin après le dinez. Ce n'était pas l'idée de l'illusionniste qui était très occupée avec son entrainement mais celle de Lal Mich. La jeune femme avait décidé que même la gardienne de la brume devait savoir piloter une airbike. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle aurait besoin de s'en servir lors du Choice. Cela faisait donc deux jours que Chrome pilotait l'étrange moto. Même si elle avait un peu de mal, elle se débrouillait quand même mieux que Tsuna qui n'arrivait même pas à tenir debout.<p>

L'arcobaleno ratée entra dans la salle alors que Chrome venait juste de monter sur sa moto.

_Très bien Chrome. On va voir comment tu te débrouilles avec les accélérations ce soir.

Les autres jeunes femmes de la base avaient obligé Lal à les appeler par leurs prénoms et cette dernière avait fini par accepter.

_D'accord. Répondit la gardienne de la brume.

Elle démarra la moto qui s'éleva au dessus du sol et elle se mit à tourner en cercle dans la pièce. Chrome était fière d'avoir réussis à piloter cet engin, même si le premier jour elle était tombée une dizaine de fois. L'illusionniste accéléra sous l'ordre de Lal et elle resserra instinctivement ses jambes autours de la moto pour ne pas tomber. Mais elle eut du mal à maitriser sa vitesse et dans le virage, elle tourna un peu trop brusquement le guidon. Résultat: l'airbike se coucha sur le côté et Chrome manqua de peu de se retrouver écrasée sous l'engin.

_Chrome ! C'est bon, tu n'as rien ? Demanda l'arcobaleno en s'approchant d'elle.

_Ou...Oui.

Mais une fois débout, l'illusionniste remarqua qu'elle s'était blessé au genoux et la plaie saignait un peu. Lal Mich le vit aussi et elle alla chercher la trousse de premier secoure qui trainait toujours dans la salle. D'habitude, quand c'était Sawada ou les autres garçons qui se blessaient, ils pouvaient toujours courir pour se soigner directement. Généralement, elle les obligait à attendre la fin de l'entrainement. Le jeune parrain avait protesté une fois et elle lui avait mit des baffes pour avoir osé contester ses ordres. Tyrannique ? Nonnnn...

Elle revint vers Chrome et lui demanda de s'asseoir. La gardienne rougit en voyant Lal s'installer en face d'elle, désinfectant et pansement en mains.

_Euh...Lal-san, je peux le faire toute seule.

_C'est plus difficile de le faire sois même. Laisse. Répondit l'arcobaleno ratée.

Chrome n'osa pas protester et elle laissa Lal, lui désinfecter le genoux. Elle grimaça un peu à cause de la sensation de piqure du spray mais elle resta silencieuse. Depuis qu'elle était là, la gardienne de la brume était impressionnée par la force de caractère de Lal. Elle l'admirait car elle était beaucoup plus forte et indépendante qu'elle. Chrome savait qu'elle dépendait souvent de Mukuro ou des autres en combat contrairement à la jeune femme qui pouvait se débrouiller seule.

_Chrome, tu as un problème ? Demanda Lal.

Depuis cinq bonnes minutes la plus jeune était complétement muette et semblait perdue dans ses pensées, ce qui l'avait un peu alertée.

_N..Non. Aucun problème Lal-san. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

_Si c'est à propos du Choice ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu t'es bien entrainée. Lui répondit Lal en appliquant un pansement.

Elle savait que les combats pouvaient être très violent et quand elle voyait Chrome, si douce et gentille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que comme pour Sawada, elle n'avait pas sa place dans le cruel monde de la Mafia.

_C'est juste...Que j'aimerais être plus utile au Boss. Fit Chrome en crispant légèrement ses mains sur sa jupe.

_Sawada à besoin de tous ses gardiens et aucun d'eux n'est inutile. Tu es une bonne illusionniste Chrome, alors donne ton maximum. Lui répondit Lal pour la rassurer.

La jeune fille rougie légèrement en hochant la tête: elle devait avoir plus confiance en elle. Elles continuèrent de parler pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Chrome demande à Lal Mich comment celle ci avait appris à conduire une moto.

_En faite, c'était quand j'étais chez les forces spéciales. J'ai du apprendre à piloter toutes sortes d'engins mais je dois dire que Colonello... Sa voix s'enroua un peu quand elle termina sa phrase. M'a un peu aidée.

L'ancien membre du CEDF ferma quelques secondes les yeux comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au blond. Il lui manquait terriblement et surtout, elle s'en voulait de ne jamais lui avoir fait part de se qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Chrome avait un peu entendue parler de Colonello par Reborn quand il avait expliquer qu'à cette époque, tous les arcobaleno étaient morts et aussi que Lal Mich avait des sentiments pour lui. Enfin ça, il ne l'avait dit que de manière détournée mais Chrome avait bien compris que la jeune femme était amoureuse.

Chrome posa timidement sa main sur celle de Lal pour essayer de la réconforter. Ses joues avait encore prit une teinte rouge soutenue mais elle aimait bien la jeune femme et ne voulait pas la voir triste.

Lal, d'abord un peu étonnée par son geste, fini pour lui sourire et l'a remercia. Se giflant mentalement pour se remettre d'à plomb, l'arcobaleno ratée déclara que Chrome devait reprendre son entrainement et elle se leva, tendant la main à l'illusionniste pour l'aider à se lever. Cette dernière se leva mais elle glissa sur une petite flaque d'huile ( légère intervention de l'auteur: oui bon je sais, cette technique à tellement de variante que ce n'est même plus drole.) mais Lal l'a rattrapa de justesse et ses bras encerclèrent par réflexe la taille de la gardienne de la brume. Chrome devint complétement rouge vu que son visage était contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant de proximité avec quelqu'un.

_Fais un peu plus attention.

_Désolé...

L'arcobaleno raté baissa un peu la tête et sentit ses joues lui chauffer légérement. Chrome, malgré son bandeau sur l'œil était vraiment très mignonne. Se reprenant, Lal relâcha la taille de l'illusionniste et cette dernière regarda fixement ses chaussures. Chrome hésita un peu mais prit son courage à demain pour dire d'une petite voix:

_Lal-san...

L'autre la regarda, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

_Je suis sure...Que Colonello-san vous aimez aussi.

La membre du CEDF écarquilla un peu les yeux mais finalement, elle sourit à la gardienne de la brume et posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

_Tu es gentille Chrome.

Elle se pencha un peu et déposa un baisé sur la joue de l'illusionniste. Cette dernière se recula un peu par surprise et elle bafouilla:

_Ah...Euh...Merci.

Lal lui souri encore et elle monta sur la airbike de Chrome. Elle fit ensuite signe à la gardienne de Sawada de la rejoindre. L'illusionniste s'essaya derrière elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire.

_Je veux te montrer comment on doit faire pour ne pas tomber lors des accélérations en virage. Regarde bien, d'accord ?

Chrome hocha la tête et Lal démarra, commençant à faire des tours dans la salle. Au début, la gardienne de la brume se tenait juste à la moto mais quand l'arcobaleno ratée accéléra, elle passa par réflexe ses bras autours de la taille de la jeune femme. Lal tourna légèrement la tête vers elle pour voir si elle avait un problème.

_Désolé, j'ai étais surprise. Dit Chrome et elle fit mime d'enlever ses bras mais la voix de l'ancienne membre du CEDF l'arrêta.

_Tu peux me tenir, ça ne me dérange pas.

Lal se concentrait sur sa trajectoire mais elle eut un petit sourire mental en constatant que l'illusionniste n'avait pas enlever ses bras. Chrome se collait un petit peu au dos de la conductrice pour voir comment elle s'y prenait dans les virages et Lal sentit son cœur s'allégeait un peu de la peine que lui avait laisser la mort de Colonello. La chaleur de la jeune fille étant étrangement réconfortante et apaisante.

Elle prit plus de vitesse et Chrome resserra sa prise sur sa taille. L'illusionniste n'arrivait plus à suivre les mouvements de l'arcobaleno ratée sur l'engin, sa proximité avec Lal la déconcentrant trop pour qu'elle assimile plus de la moiter des bons gestes. Elle préféra poser sa joue droite contre le dos de la jeune femme et se laisser porter par sa conduite fluide et maitrisé. Tant pis, elle redoublerait d'effort à l'entrainement demain.

Lal lança un coup d'œil dans le rétro quand elle sentit un léger poids contre son dos. Son visage prit une expression attendris et pour une fois depuis longtemps, elle se dit qu'après cette guerre, elle pourrait peut-être envisager de recommencer à aimer.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! C'était court et assez simple mais j'espère que vous aurez aimé. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir au auteur. See you again !<p> 


End file.
